


6 contestants

by orphan_account



Category: Strictly Come Dancing - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcey makes a bet with the other judges to sleep with all 6 of the remaining contestants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The great ballerina drunkenly sipped on her drink and laughed loudly at one of Len Goodman's funny sayings. Craig waved his arms around fabulously as he talked while Bruno made several dirty jokes.   
"What I would give to have a moment of passion with Jay," Bruno finished fanning himself.  
"I think he'd be rather bland, darling," Craig said.  
"I agree Bruno" Darcey said with a smirk, "I reckon he'd enjoy a night a night with me as well."  
The other judges laughed in unison.  
"Darcey my darling I'd pay to see you seduce little Jay," Bruno guffawed, "Hell I'd pay to see you seduce any of them!"  
"How much?" Darcey asked seriously.  
"You are actually considering sleeping with every contestant?" Craig asked.  
"Well I can't be biased can I? Besides you don't think I can do it."  
"I'd like to see try, darling,"   
With a smile, Darcey put her drink down and draped herself across the table.  
"I bet you I can,"  
Len laughed loudly, making Darcey scowl.  
"Alright then, it's me against all of you. I'll fuck all of the remaining contestants and you have to pay me,"  
Bruno smirked, "All right. And you pay us when you lose, yes?  
Darcey nodded.  
"And, if you lose or not, on Saturday you have to rate their performance in bed instead of their dance."  
"Deal."  
Immediately, Darcey stood up and walked away.  
6 contestants to fuck.

In her drunken stupor, Darcey found Jay quite easily.  
Now or never, she thought as she approached him.  
"Hello, Jay, my beautiful dancer," she rasped as she too her place in the bar beside him.   
"Are you drunk, Darcey?" He asked, his blue eyes full of genuine concern.  
"Just a little tipsy, Jay, can I buy you a drink?"  
So the ballet dancer bought the musician a strong drink and soon Jay was drunker than Darcey.  
"You know, Jay," Darcey purred, "that tango was sexy. It really... did something for me."  
Starting to flush and become shy, the lad thanked her. Darcey continued to flatter him as she ran her delicate fingers up his defined muscles and her foot up his leg. Obviously becoming aroused, Jay stuttered,   
"I've got training tomorrow,"   
Smirking, the ballerina took Jay's hand and whispered seductively, "Then I'd better take you home,"  
The boy smiled, taking the hint.  
"Ok"

Darcey slammed Jay into the door of his hotel room and pressed a fierce kiss to his lips. They fought for dominance until Darcey slid her tongue into Jay's open mouth.  
She could feel his arousal pressing against her and, smiling into the passionate kiss, she reached her delicate hand down the boy's pants and took hold of his boner, causing Jay to groan. She stroked his shaft, causing it to grow further.   
"Please," Jay moaned.   
"Because you asked so nicely," Darcey said as she unbuttoned his trousers and pulled off boxers.  
His dick sprang out and Darcey inspected it as she lowered herself towards it. It was average length, good thickness, with a pulsing vein on the underside.   
She stroked her tongue along the prominent vein and moaned when Jay's hips thrust his cock into her open mouth. She sucked and licked the head which was already slick with precum. Jay's hands tangled in Darcey's hair and forced her head lower. Happily obliging, Darcey took more of his shaft into her mouth.   
It didn't take long for Jay to burst and soon his seed filled Darcey's wonderful mouth. She swallowed.  
As he caught his breath, Jay lead Darcey towards to bed and pushed her down. They both stripped down to nothing then Jay lay on top of the woman, stroking her chest and kissing her lips.  
"There's my sexy Jay," Darcey teased. The man smiled and lowered his head to return the favour. He was surprised to find her dripping wet, and he groaned when her hips bucked as he kissed her clit. Licking her clit enthusiastically, Jay reached in and slid a musician's finger into her folds.   
Darcey screamed.  
"Stop teasing, my gorgeous dancer, I want you inside me,"  
Jay was happy to oblige.  
As he thrust into her dripping pussy, Darcey flipped the man over and took control. She grinded up and down quickly, making Jay growl and grunt.   
"I'm gonna cum," Jay panted, his hands on Darcey's waist, holding her like a good parter.   
"Not yet," she hissed and slowed down.  
They climaxed together.  
"You are on the pill right?"   
"You don't have any stds right?"

Darcey awoke in Jay's bed with a groan. It was dark, and Jay was still asleep.   
"What have I gotten myself into?" she questioned as she dressed herself.   
Satisfied and smirking, the dancer waltzed out of the hotel room, leaving the snoring boy behind.  
1 down, 5 to fuck.


	2. Katie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a world where Darcey isn't married. I don't own strictly or any of the people.

Monday evening, and Darcey was planning on how to fuck the rest of the contestants.   
Jay wasn't hard, he was a single lad, but the others might be. Helen shouldn't be too bad, it's hard to tell with Kellie and Anita but Katie and Georgia might be difficult.

"I think I'll go with Katie," said Darcey to herself.

She had to admit, she was looking forward to Katie and those legs, so she called up Anton.

"Anton, dear, mind if I watch training?"

 

When she arrived at the studio, Katie and Anton where going over a part of the dance.  
"Have you got it with music yet?" Darcey announced her presence.  
Katie looked astounded. Soon they continued dancing while Darcey watched. She had to admit, Katie was a beautiful ballroom dancer, but she kept on making mistakes in front of her.   
The session ended and Anton left and a slightly flustered Katie was left going over the dance moves.

"Can I help with that step?" Darcey asked as she approached the woman, who nodded.  
Standing behind her, Darcey put her hands on Katie's waist and danced with her.   
"You see, you need to tighten your core," she stroked Katie's tight stomach, "and you need to loosen your shoulders," she ran her hands across her shoulders, her delicate fingers close to the top of Katie's breast. Smirking to herself, Darcey ran her fingers down Katie's muscular back and said "Buy you must tighten here," as she gently pressed the palm of her hand into Katie's ass, causing the brunette's breath to hitch and her heart rate to increase.  
Darcey removed her hands and continued to guide the woman blindly through the motions. She spun the her round to face her. Darcey gazed into Katie's eyes and took note of the dilation of her pupils.  
"You really are beautiful," she breathed, becoming aroused herself.  
"Thank you, but I don't believe I am," Katie replied then smiled cheekily, "Do you usually... mentor the contestants."  
"Only the ones I like," Darcey said flirtatiously as she pressed her forehead against Katie's.  
"You like me? You? Darcey Bussell?"  
Darcey replied honestly, "I've always been attracted to you and your legs, especially since the rumba,"  
Katie chuckled. Taking the leap of faith, Darcey kissed the woman gently to test the waters. As Katie's kisses became fiercer, the ballerinas the other woman's lips and, when they opened, pushed her tongue inside. Their kisses were slow and sultry, as if they were taking their time.   
Darcey's hands wondered to Katie's back. She asked for permission before she popped open her bra. Katie pulled away and took her vest off, followed by her bra. Teasingly, Darcey did the same. She was greeted with Katie staring at her, her eyes hungry and she bit her lip.   
"I want you," Darcey growled honestly.  
"Here?" Katie squeaked. Dominantly, Darcey led Katie to a table and lifted her onto it.  
"Right here,"  
They kissed some more before Katie grabbed Darcey's hand and thrust it into her pants. She groaned when the finger blindly brushed her clit.   
"I need to take your trousers off, proms queen," the ballerina said cheekily. So she did.   
Soon, Darcey was licking the woman's wet vagina with vigour and obvious pleasure. She moaned every time Katie's hips involuntarily bucked and it only encouraged her to give her more.   
"D-Darcey!" the brunette screamed as her body arched against the ballet dancer's.   
Darcey pulled away, panting.   
"I suppose you want me to return the favour, hm?"  
She was obviously tired.   
"No, darling, I wanted to make you happy."  
"Darcey, this can't happen again. I'm married,"  
"Don't worry, nobody needs to know. Forget about it," Darcey told her, feeling guilty.   
They parted ways.   
The next day Katie walked into the studio, she went red the moment she glanced at the table.

Meanwhile, Darcey planned her next...victim.  
2 down, 4 to fuck.  
And Georgia was next.


	3. Georgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a world where both Darcey and Georgia are single, it makes things easier.   
> Also, I don't own strictly etc.

Darcey knew that Georgia would be a challenge compared to Jay and Katie. 

She did a little Twitter research and found that Georgia finished her rehearsals with Giovanni at ten. Bingo.

Darcey made her way to near the rehearsal room that night and walked into the nearby pub. 

Just her luck, Georgia walked in at half past nine with a grumpy expression. She spotted Darcey at the bar and made her way over in confusion.

"Darcey Bussel? What are you doing here?" she asked incredulously. 

"I just thought I'd come in here for quick drink."

Disbelievingly, the northerner accepted Darcey's offer for a drink and she guzzled the beer hastily.

"Easy there!" Darcey was amused.

"Sorry. Giovanni's been proper annoying today and I just can't do the fucking dance!" the girl exclaimed. Darcey offered her condolences and offered an ear for her to talk to. Georgie ranted to the judge then realised what she was doing.

"I'm sure you don't want to hear my problems, you're Darcey Bussell,"

Darcey snorted. When it was Georgia's turn to buy drinks, she bought a couple of shots each. 

"I'm really pissed off," she announced as she knocked back her first shot with ease. Darcey took hers in reply and felt it immediately go to her head.

"Do you know what really helps to get your anger out and relieve tension?"

"Alcohol?"

"No better than that because it doesn't leave you hungover."

"Darcey Bussell! I am not doing drugs with you."

"Gosh no, that wasn't what I was talking about," Darcey then smirked and prayed for the best, "sex."

"Sex?"

"You have to admit that it really does the trick," the ballerina purred. 

"You want to fuck me?" Georgia exclaims. 

"Since you asked so nicely, I suppose I would."

The girl looked at her judgingly.

"I'm not sure,"

"If you were drunk what would you say?"

The girl smirked, "Let's find out."

Soon, both women were drunk. Very, very drunk.

"So," Darcey slurred, "how does sex sound now?"

Georgia grinned and lead the older woman to the bathroom where, after locking the door, she pounced on the ballerina and kissed her ferociously. They made out in the toilet until Darcey pulled away.

"This not classy enough for you?" The northerner teased with her trade mark grin then hiccuped. 

Darcey laughed then took the girl in her hands, undoing her skinny jeans. She thrust one finger into the girl's pussy and started a fast rhythm. 

"Don't tease me," Georgia growled then fought back a scream when Darcey entered her with another finger. 

"I don't know if you can handle me," Darcey slurred. Georgia lifted an eyebrow, then hitched up Darcey's skirt and thrust two fingers into her, making her gasp.

"I don't know if you can handle me," she giggled.

They worked at an even pace.

"Oh shit," Darcey swore as Georgia grinded against the other woman's hand. 

"Very posh,"

"Well, I am Darcey Bussell,"

It wasn't long before Georgia orgasmed and collapsed against Darcey. Exhausted, she finished off Darcey. 

They broke apart and Georgia started laughing drunkenly. 

A sharp knock was heard against the door.

Georgia seemed to sober up instantly. 

"I'm sorry," she apologised as she ran out.

Darcey soon followed with step in her stride, which was more like a stumble.  
3 down, 3 left to fuck.


	4. Anita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Darcey not married, I don't own it.

Darcey's head was throbbing the next morning but she remembered the night all too well. 

She looked at her phone and saw a message from Bruno. She replied saying she was half way through. He replied saying no threesomes. 

Damn.

The ballerina turned her attention to Anita. She thought, for this one, she'd best go straight for it and be honest and just hope for the best.

She picked up her phone and typed in Anita's number which she found on her social media. 

The phone rang once, twice, three times before it was answered.

"Is that Anita Rani?"

Anita recognised that voice easily, "Darcey Bussell?" Darcey hummed in acknowledgment. "What do I owe you the pleasure?"

"I was certainly hoping you could give me pleasure," Darcey mumbled.

"What?"

"I just said are you free tonight?"

"Probably, why?" She sounded suspicious.

With a sigh, the ballerina began to explain her situation.

"So you want to have sex with me to win a bet?" Anita exclaimed in disbelief. There was silence on the line for a while. Darcey was about to hang up when Anita returned to the phone.

"Can my husband join?"

"No threesomes," There was silence again.

"Can he watch?" 

Darcey thought about it for a moment, "Sure." 

"Awesome," then Anita gave Darcey her address along with a time to arrive.

This was much easier than expected.

 

When Darcey arrived at the Rani household, it was dark. A handsome answered the knock on the door.

"Come in, Ms Bussell," he said. 

It was a shame, Darcey thought, that she wasn't allowed to have threesomes for this man was certainly attractive. 

He lead her to a room where a very naked Anita was draped across the bed. 

"Be careful with my wife," the man said as he sat down on a chair. 

Immediately, Darcey's eyes darkened as she approached the bed. 

"Take off your clothes, Ms Bussell," Anita commanded assertively.

Chuckling, Darcey obeyed and slowly stripped in front of her down to her underwear. Anita licked her lips then glanced at her husband to check he was ok. 

Like a panther stalking it's prey, Darcey slowly approached Anita and pressed her into the bed with a deep kiss. They groaned into each other and Darcey began grind against the other woman's body. She reached down slowly then rubbed her finger against Anita's clit, smirking when the woman arched against her. 

Their heart rates raced as Darcey thrust into the other woman with two fingers. She played with that for a while then bent down to take her dripping wet vagina into her mouth. The mixed groans of husband and wife filled her ears as she got busy kissing and licking the contestant's pussy. 

After a little bit of coaxing and a lot of moaning, Anita reached her climax dramatically. 

Grinning, she flipped over Darcey and kissed her neck, probably forming a hickey. 

"I'd say you'd done this before," Darcey purred from underneath Anita's slight body.

"Helen George. Halloween week. Both drunk. She's loud."

"Ready for round two already?" Darcey panted lightly and the other woman's hands trailed down her stomach and slid off her ruined underwear.

"Running around the countryside and dancing everyday does wonders for the stamina,"

"Want to test that theory?"

By the time Darcey left, they had fucked each other and then the husband joined in. She was going to count this as a success, as she'd had success with Anita first. 

4 down, 2 to fuck.


	5. Kellie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this, Darcey and Kellie are not married. 
> 
> I don't own anyone

Darcey was formulating a plan for Kellie while eating her lunch. Kellie was tricky, she didn't know how she'd react to her wanting to have sex, whether she told her the bet or not. She could just play it safe and get her drunk?

Suddenly, her phone rang. An unknown number appearing.

"Hi, it's Kellie, Kellie Bright? Is this Darcey Bussell?" a familiar voice asked.

"Yes, how may I help?" Darcey purred.

"Well, I just had Anita on the phone." Shit. "She warned me about some bet you had." Double shit.

"Ah, yes, ok," Darcey stuttered. 

"My place at three? I've got a busy schedule today,"

The ballerina couldn't believe her luck.

"Of course,"

"I expect a hip massage,"

"Right, of course,"

"Okay, see you at three."

 

Three o clock exactly, and Darcey approached Kellie's home cockily. She rapped on the door, then Kellie rushed her inside and gave her a cup of tea, like a good host. 

Immediately, Darcey got to work, cluelessly massaging Kellie's stiff hip with the hope that it would lead to more. She let hands wonder slightly to press against that bionic bum. 

"Have you finished your tea, Darcey?" the blonde asked politely.

"Oh, yes thank you,"

Then Kellie pushed herself up and launched herself into Darcey, kissing her with vigour. She nuzzled the dancer's neck, leaving a mark next to Anita's before Darcey flipped them over and they crashed onto the floor. Kellie let out a trademark scream. 

She screamed again when Darcey slowly inserted a finger into her while nibbling her ear. She screeched Darcey's name.

Darcey finger fucked the blonde while she grinded and they kissed until Kellie gasped and silently orgasmed. 

"You're quieter than I thought," Darcey commented, making Kellie chuckle.

"Well, Ms Bussell. I'll make up for it by making you scream."

She lead the ballerina into her darkened bedroom and pushes her onto the bed.

"Strip," she commanded, "I'll be back in a moment."

At that, Kellie rushed out of the room and Darcey did as she commanded, posing on the bed seductively. 

"Paint me like one of your French girls," she heard Kellie say as she turned to face the beautiful, naked woman. Well, she was naked apart from the strap on between her legs. The blonde looked shy for a moment.

"Come here, you gorgeous woman and fuck me," Darcey growled. Kellie obeyed gladly. 

She thrust the dildo into Darcey's well prepared pussy and bit her lip when the ballet dancer arched up against her. She thrust in and out of the dancer, turned on by her writhing and moaning.

Soon, Darcey grabbed Kellie and orgasmed onto her false dick. 

Effortlessly, Kellie removed the rubber organ from herself then pulled it slowly out of Darcey.

She glanced at the clock and squeaked.

"Sorry, I have to go, you can let yourself out right?"

Darcey nodded.

Just one more to fuck.


	6. Helen, the finale.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcey not married and I don't own anyone or anything.

It was Friday and Darcey decided to have a rest day, leave the fucking to Saturday. 

She lounged around until she was called to It Takes Two at the last minute.

All dolled up for the cameras, Darcey stepped out and sat down with Zoe and they discussed the show and the celebrities, etc. 

Suddenly, Zoe said, "so Ms Bussell, there's a rumour going round that you are sleeping with the celebrities."

Thank Goodness for makeup.

"That's a silly rumour, Zoe. I wouldn't do that. It would be ridiculous,"

If only they knew.

 

Darcey was strolling through the strictly studios, having taken a detour to have a sneaky peak at the costumes when she bumped into a certain contestant.

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going," Helen George's eyes were wide and her pale cheeks had gone red.

"What are you doing here?" The ballerina blurted out. The blonde's eyes went impossibly wider and she pointed in the direction of the costumes.

"Costume fitting," she stuttered, obviously in awe of her idol. 

Darcey watched her walk past for a moment then caught up with Helen and stood with the flustered woman.

"I heard I'm your childhood hero," Darcey purred seductively as she stepped closer to the tall woman.

"Yes, I think was a little bit in love with you," Helen stumbled over her words, "As a child."

"As a child," Darcey teased, making the blonde woman nod nervously. 

"What about now?" The ballerina hissed as she stalked ever closer to her prey. The actress laughed awkwardly.

"Honestly, I try not to fan girl every time you say something nice. Last week when you called me a treasure I didn't know whether to pass out with joy or kiss you," the words tumbled out of her mouth then Helen bit her lip and looked down. When she looked up, she appeared to be startled by how close Darcey's face was to hers.

"How sweet," Darcey whispered and licked her lips, feeling triumphant when Helen's eye flicked down to her lips. Smirking, the ballerina said, "You may kiss me now." She brought her face even closer to Helens and pressed her front against the blonde's. 

"I'd quite like that,"

So Helen closed the minuscule gap between them. They started out slow then the passion built and Helen thrust the judge against the wall with a growl. She pulled away and apologised. 

Darcey just smiled and led the berwhildered girl towards the nearest broom cupboard. Amongst the cobwebs and brooms, the girls got off with each other. 

"Seven minutes in heaven?" Darcey teased.

"It was your idea to come in here," Helen objected, "Besides, I plan on lasting more that seven minutes."

At that, the girl became bold and dipped head underneath Darcey's dress and pulled away her underwear before nibbling on her hero's clit. Darcey arched her back and bucked her hips, inspiring the girl lick her repeatedly with her warm tongue. Every time Darcey moved underneath her, Helen groaned and made her grip on Darcey's ass tighter. 

After Darcey climaxed, moaning Helen's name, she pulled up her underwear then pulled down Helen's. 

The actress squeaked when Darcey slid one finger into her then she screamed when another finger was roughly thrust between wet, throbbing folds. 

Helen made hickeys all over Darcey's neck, adding to the marks that were already there without question. She also scratched down Darcey's back whenever she hit a good spot.

"Please," the actress whimpered as Darcey pulled her fingers out. She smiled encouragingly then lowered her head and kissed her way to Helen's nether region, making her shudder when she reached the clit.

Helen lasted well over seven minutes before she screamed. 

When they were done, Darcey waltzed out of the closet. As she left she heard Helen mutter, "I just had sex with Darcey fucking Bussell." She was close to fan girling. 

All the remaining contestants had been well and truly fucked.

Darcey smiled to herself.


End file.
